


Happy Birthday, Doofus

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Gen, Siblings, Trauma, back soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Sometimes, people come back into your life and everything has changed for you but not for them. Sometimes, there's a thin line to walk between okay and very not okay. And sometimes, a note on a table is what throws you right over that line.





	Happy Birthday, Doofus

Lup set the note on the table and smiled to herself. She would need what… flour, eggs, sugar. Did Taako have milk in the fantasy refrigerator? She couldn’t remember. Might as well pick some up. He had a tendency to run out if she didn’t. She heard the footsteps on the floor behind her, but she didn’t bother turning. Barry’s steps were heavier than that.

“Morning, bro-bro.”

“I swear to shit, Lup, if that says ‘back soon’, I’m going to thunder wave you into next week.”

That wasn’t grogginess in his voice, or even his normal teasing tone for her. That was anger and fear. She whirled around, holding her hands up.

“It says happy birthday, doofus. It’s our birthday. Did you-“ Then she stopped herself. _Don’t ask if he forgot. Don’t ask if he forgot. He’s already hurting. Dammit, Lup. What are you doing?_

He walked over to the table and picked up the note, smiling shakily.

“Y-yeah…I guess I did…forget…”

“Taako, I didn’t mean-“

“I know.”

She hugged him tightly, silently willing him to forgive her. She had never meant to hurt him. Not before, not now.

“Come on, Lulu. We’ve got a cake to bake.”

He was still upset. It wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t like it was. But it was a start.


End file.
